A new Hope
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Este fic participa del reto perteneciente al mes de abril del grupo "Resident Evil: Behind the Horror". Songfic, Ada Wong reflexiona sobre el impacto que la muerte su empleador y mentor Albert Wesker tuvo en su vida. ¿Podrá la muerte del tirano darle otra perspectiva en su vida?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Capcom. La canción de este songfic pertenece a sus respectivos compositores y Broken Iris por intérpretes. **

_**Este fic participa del reto del mes de abril del grupo "Resident Evil: Behind the horror"**_

_**A new hope...**_

"_**To your grave I spoke, holding a red, red rose. Guts of freezing air whispers to me that you're gone"**_

No importaban cuántas veces le dijeran que no fuera, que él estaba muerto, enterrado bajo la lava en aquel volcán que no había hecho erupción hasta ese día; ella tenía que verlo. Era una necesidad, más fuerte que un simple capricho; porque esa persona tenía peso y valor en su vida. Había sido su mentor, la había protegido y cuidado desde que era una adolescente de 15 años sin otra oportunidad que ser agente de Umbrella. Otro número más de la corporación, hubiera sido otra cifra más de muerte si no hubiera sido por _él. _

Llegando a la montaña, no subiría a la cima del volcán y sus ojos color miel escaneaban la zona, nada. Era desértica, no había nada más que un avión estrellado, el misil roto del Uroboros y ella creía que el cuerpo desintegrado de Albert Wesker. La espía dejó salir un profundo suspiro, ¿era esa la manera en que él deseaba acabar con su vida? Había valido la pena todo su esfuerzo, su ambición y los trabajos que le había encargado en su momento… Todo para ese momento en que los "chicos buenos" de la BSAA ganaran la batalla, en el que Chris Redfield cumpliera con su objetivo acabando con un resentimiento que llevó once años.

-Es esto… ¿lo que realmente querías, Albert?-su tono era suave, casi inaudible pero ella sentía un profundo dolor.

A pesar de haberse dicho que no subiría, su instinto le pedía que lo hiciera así que comenzó, lentamente y casi sin esfuerzo. Necesitaba reconsiderar y reflexionar a dónde su vida había ido, quizás era el momento de asentarse con Leon, darle el gusto a su agente ya que su principal rival estaba muerto. Ese solo pensamiento la obligó a detenerse. ¿Desde cuándo Wesker valía lo mismo que Leon en su corazón? Fue en ese momento que presintió que era una mala idea el hecho de estar allí, dándose media vuelta y yéndose en el primer avión.

_**"Always, always asking questions why... My life is underrated but I never, never expected that I'd underestimated my love for you"**_

Sabía que Albert Wesker había dejado de ser la persona a quien le tenía tanto aprecio cuando ya no pudo ver el azul en sus ojos, cuando se tornaron rojizos y con una pupila alargada. En lugar de volver a su apartamento en Estados Unidos, se dirigió a la residencia que Albert solía usar en una finca parisina, donde la llevó la primera vez cuando era una adolescente para que sus heridas sanaran.

Entraba y todo estaba algo descuidado, aunque sabía que el tirano lo había usado tres años atrás cuando estuvo en la mansión de Spencer en Europa. Esa noche, la llamó, diciendo que cambiaría el mundo, que la quería a ella como su reina. El lugar estaba lleno de recuerdos: dolorosos y otros no tanto, se acercaba al comedor y sonrió débilmente al recordar un ligero gesto de afecto que Wesker había tenido con ella.

**Flashback…**

**28 de octubre de 1989…**

**Ada se estaba recuperando luego de casi perder su vida en aquella misión a la que Spencer la envió. Apenas había sido entrenada y sus heridas lo demostraban, hacía que el estómago de Wesker se revolviera. Asesinar a una joven solamente para probar las nuevas B. , eso era lo más desagradable y sucio que podrían haber hecho. **

**Esa mañana, era su cumpleaños número 16, sabía perfectamente que la joven no estaba contenta con su vida pero no conocía nada mejor. Hacía cuatro años que Marcus la salvó de ser ejecutada al igual que sus padres y ahora era él quien le daría una mejor vida; empezando por darle una pequeña muestra de afecto, una pequeña indulgencia, un permitido que ambos podrían darse. **

**-Buen día, Ada, ¿cómo te sientes?-**

**La grave voz de Wesker la sacó de sus pensamientos y posó sus ojos color miel en él, sonriendo débilmente. –Bien, no me duelen los músculos como ayer, ¿qué me harás entrenar hoy, Albert?-**

**-Hoy entrenarás en tu agilidad, querida, sin embargo, creo que ambos podemos darnos un pequeño lujo.-ponía un par de cupcakes cada uno con las velas que formaban la edad que cumplía. –Feliz cumpleaños, Ada. Chocolate amargo y cereza.-**

**-¿Por qué te preocupas por algo tan trivial, Albert? No soy tu familiar o tu hija siquiera.-**

**-Es cierto, no somos familia pero te quiero como mi mano derecha y eso requiere que nos tengamos cierto nivel de confianza. ¿No crees?-**

**Ada asentía luego de pensarlo por un momento y le ofrecía uno al tirano quien aceptó, quitándose los lentes oscuros dejando ver sus ojos azules. Ambos tenían una mirada fría y hostil por momentos, sin embargo, Wesker tenía una mirada menos severa con ella que cuando estaba trabajando. Ella lo llamaba Albert, demostrando que tuvieran humanidad. **

**Fin del Flashback**

"_¿Cuántas personas te seguían por el potencial que veían en ti? ¿Cuántas personas te llamaban 'Albert' al final del camino?"_

"_**And I never expected that I would ever, no never, take for granted our precious time"**_

La espía recorría el lugar, podía escuchar la grave y monótona voz de Wesker. No recordaba la última vez que pudo ver sus ojos azules y humanos, con esa mirada que solamente le dedicaba a ella. Entraba al estudio del tirano, escaneando rápidamente el lugar, los estantes seguían llenos de archivos, Albert pensaba volver victorioso. Eso le causaba un vacío en su corazón, él pensaba regresar y todo lo que ella deseaba era seguir siendo su mano derecha.

_**"Always, always out of reach from my shameful hands..."**_

Ada se sentó, respirando profundamente y tragando el nudo que tenía en su garganta, decidió tratar de comprender a su ex empleador y tomó una de las carpetas, leyendo los planes de grandeza que tenía. Siguió devorando carpeta tras carpeta hasta que vio una dedicada a ella, movida por la curiosidad, la tomó y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al ver que ella era la única persona que él consideraba apta para ser su Reina en ese mundo de oscuridad.

**Flashback…**

**Albert la había llamado luego de haber perdido la muestra de Plaga central. Sus ojos rojizos cubiertos por sus anteojos oscuros no reconocían su presencia hasta que la vio sentada frente a él. **

**-Sé que me traicionaste por él, Miss Wong. Sé que me lastimaste, apuñalándome por la espalda para que él pudiera seguir vivo…-**

**Ada esperaba el golpe, el ataque que la dejara inconsciente o muerta pero éste nunca llegó. Ambos quedaron viéndose a los ojos, desafiándose y asimilar el significado de la lucha interna de emociones que sentían. **

**-¿Me matarás, Albert? ¿Te desharás de mí?-la suave y aterciopelada voz de Ada fue la primera en romper el frío silencio. **

**El rubio negaba con la cabeza, quitándose los lentes y dejando ver aquella mirada que hacía años no veía. Una suave y algo cálida, solamente para ella. Eso la sorprendió, la quebró por completo. **

**-No puedo, Ada. Jamás podría…-admitió. –Si realmente hago eso, me quedaría sin mi mejor creación, mi mejor agente, sin mi mano derecha…- suspiró profundamente y se levantó, tomándola de la mano. –Acompáñame.-**

**La espía lo seguía en silencio y él dejaba ver lo que estaba trabajando por hacía ya un par de años. Era un parásito como La Plaga, más agresivo sumergido en líquido magenta. **

**-¿Qué es eso, Albert?-**

**Wesker sonrió, después de tantos años y misiones, después de ver su lado sádico, oscuro y calculador seguía llamándolo "Albert", creyendo ver un dejo de humanidad en su ser donde él estaba seguro ya no existía. **

**-Uroboros, Ada. El virus que cambiará la humanidad y el mundo como lo conocemos.-la ve. –El derecho de ser un Dios como ese viejo decrépito deseaba, ahora es completamente **_**mío**_** y tú, serás la Reina de ese mundo lleno de oscuridad, a mi lado.-**

**Tal revelación la sorprendió, sintió las frías manos de Albert en su mentón y la otra acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza. –Solamente tú me comprendes, solamente mi mano derecha es capaz de ser mi ayudante en mi nuevo mundo.-besaba sus labios con mucha suavidad. –Te veré cuando acaben los preparativos en África.-**

**La espía asentía y apretaba la mano de Wesker con gentileza. Esa era su despedida momentánea, seguramente volverían a unirse cuando Uroboros acabe con sus enemigos, empezando por Redfield y la BSAA. –Por supuesto, esperaré ese día con ansias… cuídate, Albert.-**

**Ambos partieron ese día, sin volver a verse, Ada ya no era parte de la Organización, era libre de trabajar para quien pagara mejor. Sin embargo, seguiría trabajando para el tirano si él lo necesitara.**

**Fin del Flashback**

-Lamento no haberte ayudado más, Albert. Lamento no haberte detenido, debí haberlo hecho… Sin embargo, no hubieras escuchado, ni siquiera a mí. Ya estabas lejos de toda redención o salvación, ya no volverías a ser el mismo si Uroboros fracasaba…-esa confesión, la hizo derramar las lágrimas que tenía contenida.

"_**Spent a lifetime of holding on just to let go I guess I'll spend another lifetime searching for a new hope"**_

Albert Wesker no tenía tumba donde llorarlo, no tenía absolutamente nada más que un arsenal de armas, experimentos e investigaciones. Habiendo dejado un sinfín de personas afectadas por su culpa, un camino de destrucción que terminaron acabando con su propia vida. Él había sido una víctima de la locura y la ambición de un viejo decrépito con un profundo egocentrismo y temor a la muerte.

-Espero que ahora descanses en paz, Albert. Que seas capaz de encontrar tu camino sin necesidad de perderte a ti mismo en el proceso. Siempre te tendré en mi memoria y mi corazón como quien me ayudó a ser quien soy hoy en día… Gracias por abrirme los ojos y ver lo qué debo hacer de ahora en adelante con mi vida.-

No terminaría como él, como Wesker, haría lo que fuera por redimir su alma, empezando por corresponder el afecto que Leon le demostraba, haría lo que fuera por mantenerlo a salvo, aunque eso significara perder su propia vida en el trayecto. Porque la muerte de Albert Wesker, el hecho de hacer el duelo que necesitaba su corazón para poder dejarlo ir, significaba el camino a la salvación para Ada Wong.


End file.
